Interrupting the Mojo
by angelps7
Summary: [Challenge] “Harry, please,” she giggled as his lips ran across her sides. Suddenly, the sound of thundering footsteps reached their ears. “Open up! It’s Forge!” Harry’s head shot up, hitting the bedpost. “Ow,” he rubbed his forehead.


**A/N:** Yayy new story time!! So I originally planned to post this a couple weeks ago, however I felt it needed much editing, censoring, and new material. So now I'm satisfied with it… its sexy and I hope you enjoy it!

There is quite a bit of smut in there, obviously the prompt calls for it, but it _doesn't_ go… you know, in depth sex. Luckily lol. I'd be blushing way too much while writing that lol :P

Have fun!

Also, check my profile for some updated news:)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters. Obviously, they're JKR's. The plot idea is also not totally mine! Here was the challenge from _**sgcgirl52:**_

_Either Hermione/Ron or Harry/Ginny (you pick) are about to make love for the first time while at the Burrow  
They are, as yet, unmarried  
An alarm or force field (be creative) goes off and they can't get to each other  
Mrs. Weasley set a charm (or what have you) to go off if one of her children attempt what the fateful couple does  
Make it funny and a bit frustrating (if that seems good to you, if not, don't)_

Thanks for the challenge!! I had lots of fun writing it! haha

……………………………………………….

* * *

**Interrupting the Mojo**

"Are you sure you're ready?" Harry asked.

"For the umpteenth time, Harry, _yes_, I am ready!" Ginny said, exasperated.

The couple sat on Ginny's bed at the Burrow. It was a beautiful day; blue skies, warm weather, and birds chirping outside.

They were discussing a topic they'd practically worn out since Ginny graduated from Hogwarts the year before.

"Harry, I love you. I _want_ to do this," she stressed to a nervous Harry, who stood up and walked up to her window.

"But Ginny, we're barely old enough. We're not even married. A billion things can happen. What if-"

Ginny cut him off, placing a finger on his lips, "Relax, nothing will happen."

She grabbed his hand and led him to her bed, where she lay down on her back and winked suggestively.

Harry sighed and shook his head, smiling anyways. He climbed on top of her and leaned in slowly, but Ginny took the initiative and grabbed his face with both hands, pulling him down to a fierce kiss. All thoughts of calm and gentle flew out of their minds as they closed their eyes and kissed hungrily, lips and tongues moving against each other in frenzy.

Harry's hands roamed across her back and her sides, as Ginny desperately undid the buttons on Harry's shirt. He shrugged it off— their lips never breaking contact— letting the fabric hit the floor.

Ginny squealed and pulled away, running her eyes and hands over his well defined, toned chest. He braced himself up on his hands, looming over her, and a growl formed in his throat as her lips touched his smooth, tan shoulders.

Ginny thought she'd died and gone to heaven. As her lips moved down his chest and his abs, reaching his stomach, ideas involving whipped cream formulated in her mind… Harry gently pulled her face to his, kissing her lips hungrily. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt and they paused the kiss only long enough to throw the shirt over her head. It landed on the floor next to Harry's.

Harry kissed down her neck, eliciting a moan from Ginny. "Oh Harry…"

A pound on the door broke them apart.

"Let's—my room—" came a voice outside.

Both Ginny and Harry stared at the door, eyes wide.

"It's Hermione! And Ron!" Harry hissed.

The doorknob jiggled.

"Bloody hell! Toss me my shirt!"

Ginny barely covered up just in time for the door to open and for Ron and Hermione to stumble in, glued at the lips. Hermione's eyes opened and she squeaked, pulling away from Ron.

"Mione? What's—" he turned around and noticed Harry and Ginny, and everyone suddenly became aware of their half-naked state: a shirtless Harry leaning over a shirtless Ginny, who sat straight in a lacy black bra, fruitlessly holding Harry's shirt to her chest to no avail.

"Um…" she nervously began.

The tension was very thick.

Ron's face was red from embarrassment. He seemed torn between not looking at his bra-clad sister, and not looking at his shirtless best mate. He settled for looking at Hermione, who stared at his fascinating shoes.

Ron's shirt was unbuttoned, and Hermione's completely messed up. They fidgeted.

There was no way Ron could call out the couple in front of them for fooling around without being called a hypocrite in return.

Harry refused to look anyone in the eye.

Ron cleared his throat. "Right. My room then." He grabbed Hermione's hand and they left, slamming the door, but not before Hermione turned around, winked, and muttered, "Silencing and locking charms!"

Harry and Ginny couldn't look at each other. It was like suddenly being doused with cold water. They were aware of their position and of what they were about to do, now that the animal within them had been momentarily paused.

Thankfully, Harry relieved the moment by waving his wand at the door and muttering a few words, then throwing aside the shirt she held. He kissed down her neck right where they left off, smirking into her skin every time she wiggled and squirmed beneath him.

"Harry, please," she giggled as his lips ran across her sides, tickling her slightly.

Suddenly, the sound of thundering footsteps reached their ears and the door.

"Open up! It's Forge," came the twin's voice.

Harry's head shot up, hitting the bedpost. "Ow," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. Ginny snickered and kissed it. They threw on their shirts and quickly sat on opposite ends of the bed, removing the locking charm for Fred and George to come inside.

"Hello!" Fred said brightly.

"Are we interrupting something?" George asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Harry glared through his fogged up glasses. "Nope, nothing at all," he said through gritted teeth, still rubbing his forehead.

"Good, good." They sat in between the couple, resting their arms on their shoulders and making themselves comfortable.

"So, how's life?"

"Frustrating," Harry muttered.

"You?" Ginny asked.

"Enjoyable."

"I see."

"Just wreaking random havoc."

"Obviously. What else would you do?"

"Right. we just walked in on Ron and Hermione they were getting rather kinky, you know."

"Really?"

"Yep, Hermione had a whip, if mine eyes do not deceive me."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yeah… reminds me of Angelina. Except that was awkward. But it _was_ in our store, with lots of boxes… "

Harry shifted uncomfortably, scratching his neck. "Speaking of your store, don't you have to get back?"

"What? Noo, we've still got another 30 minutes."

Harry's eyes widened and he groaned.

"Err, wait, no sorry that's not right."

Harry sighed in relief.

"It's another _45_ minutes."

Harry closed his eyes and muttered weakly, "Great…"

"So, business is blooming," George said conversationally.

"Yeah, just yesterday we sold four crates of Puking Pastilles!" Fred continued.

"Somebody came in and bought them for Hogwarts."

"The kid was small, a firstie probably, but he said he was going to use them on Snape-"

"So we caved. It'll be put to good use!"

"Rest assured."

"Um, lovely?"

They nodded vigorously. "Yes, very."

"So how do you feel being out of Hogwarts?"

Ginny cleared her throat. "I-"

"Wow!" Fred interjected.

"I didn't even get to-"

"Brilliant! Glad to hear you're doing well, but what's with the long faces?"

There was a long pause in which Ginny and Harry both glared at the twins, who plastered innocent looks on their faces. "Please leave," Ginny said in a dangerously low tone. "Harry and I have some unfinished business."

Fred and George sighed dramatically and stood up.

"Fine. Be careful though, Gin."

"Yeah. And I hope you meet each other's expectations."

"But I'd watch out, Gin. Harry probably won't satisfy you."

Fred winked. "Yeah, he isn't the tallest person, if you get what I'm saying."

"Thanks," Harry muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Harry! Anytime," Fred replied cheekily.

Ginny cringed. "Eck, this is weird. Leave already!"

"We're just looking out for you, Gin."

"Yeah, we just want you to be happy."

"Well, I _will_ be happy once you leave, if _you_ get what I'm saying."

"Hmm, well if you're _that_ anxious… but we had something to say, didn't we, George?"

"We did, but if she doesn't want to hear it-"

"I really don't care. You two have the worst timing ever."

"Okay, then." They took out their wands to disapparate. "Don't say we didn't try to warn you," George muttered.

"Fred, George, get out of here before I Bat Bogey Hex you!" Ginny threatened.

Fred and George were smart boys. They nodded mutely and disapparated. It seemed they knew the dangers of an angry Ginny.

"Argh!" Ginny growled. "Can nobody get any privacy around here?!"

Harry rubbed her arms. "It's okay, love. Just relax and let me…" He kissed her belly, one hand running up and down her inner thigh. She wiggled underneath him and grabbed his hips, pulling him closer to her. His smooth, hot chest felt so good against her bare stomach that they both couldn't help but groan at the touch.

Harry paused to look at her and Ginny used this moment to flip them over so that she was on top now, straddling his hips and pinning his hands above his head with one hand.

"Now it's my turn," she whispered.

"Go for it," he replied huskily, as she lowered her mouth to his, meanwhile grabbing her wand with the other hand.

Her lips hovered above his, their breaths mingling, and Harry's eyes half closed.

Ginny smirked and muttered "Incarcerous" against his lips, sitting back to admire her work.

Harry's eyes flew open as his hands tied to the bed in ropes. "What the—"

Just then she kissed below his collarbone and he sighed in contentment, closing his eyes…

"Ginerva Weasley!!" a prudent voice shouted.

Harry growled, frustrated, as Ginny's lips left his skin, and her head whipped around to see Percy Weasley, mouth agape, charts and papers dropped onto the floor.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and huffed. "Yes?"

"I- um- what I mean to say is- Fred and George -"

"They sent you?!" Ginny shrieked.

Percy shook his head, coming to his senses and ignoring the half naked Harry tied to Ginny's bed (or at least trying to). He picked up his papers and such from the floor and waved his wand. A chair appeared for him to sit on, and his 'papers' blew up to charts that hung themselves all over the room.

Ginny and Harry stared, flabbergasted.

"No, I felt the need to come after they notified me."

Awkward, blank stares…

…

…And with that, Percy began his lectures.

"According to Ministry surveys of unmarried couples-"

"The statistics of teens having sexual intercourse-"

"The chances of… the figures… blah… morally wrong behavior… cannot even fathom… ("just because _he's_ never done it," Harry muttered, and Ginny thwacked his arm) … child support…"

"1,300,452 cases of…blah blah blah… insert empty sophisticated words and numbers… the ministry will find out-"

"What, I'll go to Azkaban for premarital sex?" Harry snorted, and Ginny giggled.

Percy shot him a glare and continued.

"The consequences are severe and… This survey taken by red-headed teen girls specifically ages 19-20, not implying anything, of course…"

Harry and Ginny fidgeted nervously. They'd had enough interruptions already, how much could they handle?

He was interrupting their mojo, damn it!

Ginny clenched her hands and realized Harry was running his toe along her leg (seeing as his hands were still tied) in attempt to soothe her.

"Percy! Out!!" Ginny finally yelled, pointing to the door.

"But I've only got one more-"

"Now!!"

"Fine!!" He stood up, chin in the air. "But do remember-"

"_OUT!!_" she shrieked, so loudly that Harry flinched.

Percy glared, though he looked a bit frightened, and disapparated. He knew the dangers of an angry Ginny.

Ginny was fuming.

"Um, Gin…"

"_What?!_" she snapped.

"Well, uh…" he didn't know what to say. "Just calm down." But the thought flew out of his mind as Ginny attacked his chest, taking her anger out by fiercely kissing and clawing at Harry's chest. She seemed like a deranged sex animal, and Harry was delighted.

Ginny kissed, licked, pecked, rubbed, and clawed his chest like her life depended on it, and didn't even come up for air.

Not that Harry minded, but, "Ginny can you slow it down a bit?"

She looked at him with a glint in her eye. "No way! What if another-"

"Gin-bear!!"

"-_that_ happens." She sighed, defeated. She slumped back and turned to see Bill standing there.

Ginny closed her eyes and untied Harry with a flick of her wand. "What is this, a family reunion?"

"I came in here to see you and take you out for lunch Ginny, but I can see that you're _busy_."

"Please be quick, Bill. I haven't got all day and we can't wait much longer," she said pointedly.

Bill shook out of his senses and retorted, "What?! So you can continue to 'get it on'? Absolutely not!"

Harry turned away, embarrassed.

"Don't look away Harry!" Bill snapped.

Harry turned back to Ginny.

"Don't look at my sister!!" Bill shrieked.

Harry's eyes desperately roamed the room.

"Eyes on me, Harry!!" Bill snapped again.

Beads of sweat formed on Harry's forehead.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Ginny yelled.

"I can't believe _you're_ doing that!!"

"You've always been my favorite brother, you know, please leave us alone?"

"What? Right," Bill snorted, "So you and Harry can have wild, crazy sex."

"Yes, exactly," Ginny stressed, exasperated.

Harry blushed scarlet. "Look, Ginny is fine. I love her. I won't hurt her. And if it doesn't happen today, it will eventually. Like tomorrow. So out, please," Harry said bluntly, in no mood to be nice.

Bill stared at Harry for a moment. "You're a good guy. I think."

"Er thanks? I know. I guess." Harry replied impatiently.

"Um. Right. Well," he cleared his throat. "Don't think you're getting off easy. I can understand your… uh, situation, so… I'll be nice and just leave you alone for now." Bill backed up to the door. "Better watch out. You know Mum will find out about this," he said cryptically.

"Not from you," Ginny retorted.

"No, but she has her ways…" and with that he left, and they heard him recast all the locking and silencing charms.

As soon as Bill left, they resumed where they'd left off, Harry on top and (seemingly) in charge. Ginny felt something, er, _different_, rub against her inner thigh. She broke the kiss.

"Wow, Harry, aren't you a bit-"

"Don't even say it!" Harry growled, still leaning over her.

"Wasn't going to, love," she smirked, grabbing his hips and wiggling underneath him.

Harry's eyes scrunched up and he groaned, attacking her lips with his once more. The kiss was hot and searing but Harry broke it off quickly to explore other areas of her body with his lips, leaving her panting. He kissed a trail from her jaw down her neck and along her belly, finally reaching the buttons on her pants. He bit the top button with his teeth, eyes smirking up at Ginny, who was giggling insanely.

And that was precisely when Charlie decided to pop in.

Charlie just stood and blinked. And blinked. And blinked again.

Then his face broke out in a wide smile. "Congrats, lovebirds! Well, I won't keep you, then. I promise not to tell! And be gentle with her Harry!" He snickered and promptly disapparated.

Harry and Ginny stared, incredulous, transfixed at the spot Charlie had just been standing.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Right… sure thing… mmph!" Ginny had once again captured his mouth, shrieking, "Bloody interruptions!" against his lips. Both felt the fire and heat rise from their bodies, and Harry clumsily reached down to undo his pants. They dropped to the floor and he nibbled Ginny's earlobe lightly, kissing a feather-light trail down her neck as he unbuttoned Ginny's pants. She dug her nails his firm shoulders as his warm fingers brushed against her hipbones and just above the seam of her underwear. She groaned and Harry smirked.

"Like silly putty," he said, leaning back and watching her face as he ran a thumb over that same spot.

Ginny didn't have the time to glare, because she squirmed at his touch and her head rolled back a bit.

"Feel good?" his voice was heavy and husky.

Ginny seemed to come to her senses and resisted, grinning mischievously and flipping them over rapidly.

Harry's surprise had barely even registered when Ginny ran her lips and tongue down his belly, staring up at him through heavily lidded, lustful eyes.

"Whoa Ginny..." Harry moaned, closing his eyes.

Neither had ever experienced this level of passion before, and they were making sure to savor every sweet moment. Heat and desire burned through their bodies, and they paused, breathing heavily.

Nothing left but undergarments; bodies glistening with light sweat; a raw yearning; sin, lust, and delicious desire displaced in their dark eyes.

They rolled over again so that Harry was straddling Ginny.

"_Now_! Before we're interrupted again," he hissed. Ginny's fingers slid from his neck down to his chest, and over his hipbones, feeling him shudder, to her satisfaction. Just as she started to pull the thin material down, however, _WHAM_!!

They were thrown apart as if by an invisible force field. Harry sat on the floor rubbing his arse.

"Weird," Harry muttered.

He got back up on the bed and let an unfazed, hungry Ginny lie on top of him.

He wrapped her closer to him, and they continued kissing. Ginny's hands attempted again to pull down his boxers.

The fabric fell an inch and they were blasted apart again, this time on opposite sides of the bed.

"_What_ in Merlin's name?!"

Ginny bit her lip, beckoning Harry over to lie on top of her, and then tugged his boxers down a millimeter. Harry's whole body jerked back. "Hmm…" she pulled it back up, and he fell forward, bracing himself on his palms.

Ginny continued to experiment. Down. _Up_. Harry jerked forward and back like a magnet. Down. _Up_. Down. _Up_. Down-

"Ginny!" Harry cried, rubbing his shoulders and stretching his back. "Please stop!"

She blushed. "Oops. Sorry. I didn't notice it hurt."

They stared at each other for a few very long moments, until-

"-Do you think Ron and Hermione are having the same problem?" Harry asked, head cocked to the side.

"Eeww, _nice_ ice-breaker!! I don't know, but I certainly don't want to go up there to find out. Interrupting their mojo and all, like people have been doing to us all day."

Harry sniggered.

"Right. Well…" Ginny sat back, her arms covering her chest. She blew a lock of hair out of her face, frowning. "I've lost the mood now-"

"-I haven't," Harry cut in, climbing off of her and sitting on the edge of her bead wearing only his disheveled boxers, his head down and hands clasped.

Harry sighed deeply as Ginny thought over the situation.

"Let's just go downstairs and get some hot cocoa." She stood up to get dressed.

"Ahh, come one Ginny…" Harry whined. "You can't just leave me like this!! We almost-"

"Not the puppy eyes!! Please, Harry, you think I want to stop either?"

"No, not really. We could… err, do something different to finish it off!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Harry."

He crept behind her and started to massage her shoulders. "Come on. Just a little bit? Let's try something new."

She relaxed into his touch, but stated firmly, "No." And with that she pulled his boxers down a little bit, smirking as he flew across the room. "Sorry Harry… but with my brothers popping in, and Ron and Hermione upstairs, this is hardly the environment."

"You didn't think so just a few minutes ago when we were snogging!"

"Well, I wasn't exactly focused on anything but what you were doing to me!"

Harry sighed deeply. "Fine. Fine, we'll leave it at that. For now."

"Good boy," Ginny cooed.

"Hardly." Harry winked at her.

Ginny smacked his arm. They quietly dressed and went downstairs.

They were surprised to see Hermione and Ron down there as well, looking dejected.

Harry and Ginny sat opposite them. "Why so gloomy?" Ginny asked, thinking she knew the answer already.

Ron blushed. "I can't discuss it with _you_, that's just plain awkward."

"Fine, talk to Harry here."

"What? No."

"Are you having trouble with... you know...?"

Ron and Hermione blushed scarlet. "Uh.. um, yeah," Ron stuttered.

"Us too," Harry said gloomily, though loving the awkwardness of the other couple. "Was it like a force field of sorts?"

"Yes. And Ron figured it out," Hermione spoke.

"What? How do you get rid of it?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Oh! No. I don't know! I just know it's Mum's Trap."

"What?" Harry and Ginny asked simultaneously.

"Her _Trap_. This unknown device sort of thing. Fred warned me once a long time ago, but I thought he was joking. I mean, would _you_ believe that if it came from Fred's mouth? It goes off when an unmarried Weasley gets too close to _doing it_. I don't even know how it works, really. Mum will know though, that we, err, tried to, you know…"

"Ohh…" Ginny let it sink in.

An all around awkward silence engulfed them for several minutes, where nobody met anybody's eyes and settled for staring at various kitchen instruments and pans.

Ron finally broke the moment.

"Well, uh, let's go, er, try again. She knows anyways…" Ron said, shooting a glare at Harry who sniggered loudly. Ron and Hermione, glaring and still looking tomato-like, trudged upstairs.

"We'll just go out for a breath of fresh air then." Ginny tugged on Harry's arm and walked out with a quizzical Harry following behind.

"What's-"

"There's only one alarm! When Mum gets home, she'll give us all talks. But- "

"Oh! She doesn't know it happened in two rooms."

"Exactly!"

"You're a genius, Gin!" He kissed her and that progressed quickly to a passionate, hungry snog. Harry pulled back. "I've an idea." He winked and apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron.

"A room for two, please," he told Tom. He handed them a key and they ran up to their room, snogging before they hit the bed, blissfully enjoying the night away.

……

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione were handcuffed to opposite sides of Ron's room, receiving a stern and embarrassing talk from Mrs. Weasley, who only knew that her alarm had worked and went off, but didn't know where exactly.

But she had caught them snogging in that bedroom, so obviously all evidence pointed to them.

Poor Ron and Hermione.

……………………………………

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, what did you think? Be honest, but nice please… :)

A bed with a sexy, tan, shirtless Harry tied to it, to all who review:P


End file.
